1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of golf accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of golf training systems which include a special putting track for training a user to properly putt a golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, there are many golf training devices which have been developed over the years for improving a golfer's putting game. One of the prior art devices is a putting track for practicing a putting stroke by rolling a golf ball along an upwardly sloping surface of the track. The disadvantage with this prior art putting track is that it only has a very short sloping track, and most of the putting is performed on a flat carpet which rests on the user's floor.
Another prior art device is a golf putter which has two tees installed within two recesses on the putter. The two tees are used as alignment markers or pointers when they are placed on the golf, putter to facilitate striking of the golf ball on a true line towards the cup hole. The disadvantage with this device is that the recesses on the golf putter are at a fixed position and the tees cannot be adjusted in the transverse plane. These alignment markers are designed to be slightly greater than the diameter of the golf ball and by doing this, the golfer who is practicing his or her putting stroke is forced into a position where he or she has to hit the golf ball exactly between the two alignment markers, e.g., the "sweet spot" portion of the golf putter. When the golf ball is incorrectly stroked, it strikes one of the alignment markers and is deflected away from the target.
The following six (6) prior art patents were uncovered in the pertinent field of the present invention.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,246 issued to Nehrbas, Jr. on Apr. 6, 1982 for "Golf Practice Putting Aid" (hereafter "the Nehrbas Patent");
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,669 issued to Pelz on Mar. 20, 1984 for "Golf Practice Putting Track" (hereafter "the Pelz Patent");
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,280 issued to Wang on Jan. 21, 1992 for "Putting Practice Device" (hereafter "the Wang Patent");
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,229 issued to Archer on Aug. 4, 1992 for "Golf Putter With Training Device" (hereafter "the Archer Patent");
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,904 issued to Sindelar on Sep. 29, 1992 for "Golf Putting Training Device" (hereafter "the Sindelar Patent"); and
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,233 issued to Sheltman et al. on Sep. 21, 1993 for "Device For Putting Training" (hereafter "the Sheltman Patent").
The Nehrbas Patent discloses a golf practice putting aid. It includes a pressure sensitive adhesive backing for removably attaching the aid to the striking face of a conventional putter. The golf putting aid has a transversely extending backing member with front and rear surfaces. A pair of upright spaced parallel rails extend outward from the front surface at the transverse limits of the backing member.
The Pelz Patent discloses a golf putting stroke practice track contoured to follow the putter head path during a putting stroke. The practice track includes a pair of L-shaped rail sections which are curved or contoured so that their lowest portion is located at or near the point of impact and so that they are gradually raised towards either end from the impact point.
The Wang Patent discloses a golf putting practice device. It includes a sloping board, a slope-adjusting plate, a surface mat and an access plate. An arcuate sloping tunnel transversely formed in the sloping board communicates with a ball hole which arcuately slopes sidewardly and downwardly on the sloping board.
The Archer Patent discloses a golf putter head. It includes a pair of notches which are formed in the top surface of the face plate thereof. These notches receive golf tees in removable retention such that when installed in place on the club head, they form spacers. The distance between the spacers is slightly larger than the diameter of a golf ball such that the ball can fit therebetween and without permitting the ball to strike either tee, thereby perfecting the ability to strike the ball at the optimum point on the face plate.
The Sindelar Patent discloses a golf putting training device. It includes a golf club head with a stabilizer portion which is provided at its heel end and is used in combination with a planar guide surface to practice putting strokes.
The Sheltman Patent discloses an apparatus for training a person to putt a golf ball accurately. It includes a pair of guide rails and a fixing means for removably fixing the rail on a soft surface. A connecting rod has an elongated slot extending linearly over the length of the rod, has an arcuate segment at one end, and includes a series of spaced apart alignment marks. The slot slidably accepts an attaching means of one rail for rotatably and slidably mounting the rail in the slot. A pivotal mounting hole rotatably accepts a sliding attaching means of one guide rail so that the other of the rails may be rotated with respect to the connecting rod.
It is highly desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of a golf putting practice system for teaching a user to properly putt a golf ball. It is desirable to provide a golf putting practice system with an elongated putting track for putting the golf ball on a simulated golf course turf. It is also desirable to provide a golf putting practice system with a training device for providing line of sight to the golfer.